Burning Desires
by Vance the hedgehog
Summary: Short fanfiction with Blaze. This is how Blaze and Vance hook up. Paring is BlazeXOC. Rated M for lemon. Twoshot.
1. Coffee

Burning Desire - Chapter 1: Coffee.

**Blaze's POV**

It is a wonderful morning. Dew covers the trees, the sweet smell of roses drifts with the small breeze. Blaze is starting to wake up. She rubs her eyes and sits up. Blaze looks around. She stands up and walks into her bathroom. She looks at her lavender colored tub and spa, then to her beautiful forest vanity with a miniature bonai plant. Blaze turns on the water and fills the tub, then puts in her lilac bubble bath and bath crystals. Blaze unties her robe and let's it fall to the floor. She then takes off her clothes and steps into the tub. The water feels exquisite to her. The scent was amazing. Blaze closes her eyes and goes into thought.

_What will I do today? Maybe I will go out. After my bath I'll call up Vance and see what is going on with him. _Blaze and Vance have been friends since childhood. She has a desire for Vance. She loves his voice and his personality...And himself. Never did Vance lose his temper. To anyone. Vance doesn't know about Blaze's desires, but likes Blaze just as equally. He usually doesn't bother her too much, so she doesn't feel akward or anything.

**Vances P.O.V.**

Vance slowly opens his eyes, his vision blurry. He stares at his room. Vance doesn't ask for much and keeps to his word. He turns his head and picks the remote up off of the table and walks into his living room. Realizing, that he is only in his boxers, the Beige hedgehog turns around and puts on a white tank top, and some jeans.. Then vance slips on some socks and his gloves.

Ring! Ring! Vance stands up and picks up the phone. "Hello?" Said Vance. "Hi Vance. I was wondering, do you have anything going on this morning?" says Blaze. "Blaze? Oh. Hi. Yeah, I was just about to call you." says Vance. "Oh. Well what about?" asks Blaze. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go and get a coffee with me." says Vance. Blaze blushes slightly. "I'd love to! I never really go anywhere much." says Blaze. "I'll be there to pick you up. Wear a jacket, it's pretty chilly this morning." says Vance.

**Both P.O.V's **

Vance arrives shortly at Blaze's house. He knocks on the door. Blaze opens the door with her light and dark striped purple jacket and matching scarf and dress pants. Vance is wearing his blue jacket and scarf and black beanie with some jeans on. The two walk towards station square. "So. I've heard that you are pretty bored all alone in your house." says Vance. "Yeah. No one really comes and visits me. It's nice to be out of the house, with you." says Blaze. "Yeah." says Vance. He stops walking and stares at her eyes. They both look at each other for a brief moment and then resume walking. The two eventually arrive at the coffee shop. "We'll both get vanilla lattes." Says Vance. "$2.50." says the clerk, who hands Vance the two coffees. Vance pays the clerk and walks outside with Blaze and sit down on a bench. Blaze sips at her coffee.

"Hey Blaze." says Vance. "What?" replies Blaze. "I've been wondering," Vance scratches the back of his neck, "I'm lonley at my house too..our friendship is good, but It isn't really interactive. Would you be, you know, my girlfriend?" asks Vance. Blaze's cheeks turned red. "Yes." says Blaze. "I know this is really sudden, but I am lonley. Would you come live with me? I hate being alone." says Blaze. Vance's cheeks turn red. "Yes. I have to confess. I've liked you since I first met you, you are truly beautiful. I was afraid that you might reject me..and-" Vance stops talking when he notices Blaze put her hand behind his head and pulls it close to her's and kisses him. Both of their tongues meet, and move around in eachother's mouths. _Is this really happening? My dreams becoming a reality? _ Vance accepts his thoughts and closes his eyes.

Blaze breaks off. "I think I love you." says Blaze. "I love you too." Replies Vance. "What do you want to do now?" Asks Blaze. "If I'm going to move in, I got to pack my stuff up. It shouldn't take too long." replies Vance.

-About 2 hours later-

"That should be it." Vance says and then hesitantly checks the stuff to make sure everything is there. "Here, let me help you with that." Blaze takes some of the bags, and the two go to her house. "So, where will I be?" Asks Vance. He looks for a guest bedroom but has no luck. "With me." she replies. Blaze shows him their bedroom. "Wow." Vance admires the room, with lavender colored wallpaper, and the bed, which is a dark shade of purple. And the blanket on the bed has golden roses with interconnecting vines. The scent is pleasant. It is lilac. "You have a good taste in design." Vance praises her house and bedroom. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it." says Blaze. "What now?" Vance Asks. "I was hoping we could sit down and talk. We really never get to that much."

Blaze goes to the kitchen and then makes some toast and blueberry jam. "Here." Blaze gives Vance a slice of toast. He eats the toast. Then he picks up a napkin and wipes the crumbs off his lips. "What exactly do you want to talk about?" he asks. "Since we are a couple now, we could always go to the couple's dance up at the party house." She Says. "I've been meaning to tell you. Your eyes..." Vance says as he looks at them. "What?" Blaze asks. "They are beautiful." Vance replies. "You're too sweet." Blaze says. She blushes. Vance looks at her for a moment. "Your eyes are no exeption." Blaze says as she admires his dark blue eyes. "So is it a date?" asks Blaze. "I'd go anywhere with you." says Vance. "Well, instead of the party we could also go out for dinner." Says Blaze. "That sounds like a good idea." says Vance.

-Later-

The couple arrives at a fancy diner. A waiter shows them to a table, then they sit across from one another. Vance browses through his menu. "The steak and potatoes seems good." Vance looks up. "What about you?" He asks. "I'd like that too." Blaze says. The waiter writes down stuff on a note sheet and then proceeds to the kitchen. Vance puts the menu down. "Whoa." he Says. "What?" Blaze asks. "I never noticed that you changed. Your dress is pretty." Vance replies. Blaze giggles.

The two eat their dinner, Vance takes the check, and then they exit hand in hand. "That was a great date. We should get some rest." says Blaze. "Do you mind if I use your bath? It's always good to keep good hygene." asks Vance. "Of course. What's mine is yours." she says.

-1 hour later-

Vance steps out of the bath and drains the water. Then he proceeds to dry himself off. Vance puts on his boxers and then his lounging pants and a t shirt. He lies down on the bed and Blaze lies down next to him. "What do you want to do tomorrow? It's supposed to be very warm outside." Vance says. "We could go to the beach." Blaze suggests. "Yeah." Vance says. He looks at Blaze. "One day, I'm at my house, the next I'm with a beautiful woman." He says. Vance looks at Blaze. Vance kisses her on the lips. Then he nuzzles her neck. Blaze giggles. "Goodnight." Vance says. "Goodnight." Blaze replies. The two fall into a slumber.


	2. Sweet, but sour

BD - Chapter 2: Sweet, but sour.

Vance yawns and slowly opens his eyes. Blaze is still asleep next to him. Vance tries not to disturb her too much and goes to the kitchen. Vance begins to cook some eggs and then some bacon. He also brews some tea. The smell makes Blaze wake up. She walks into the kitchen. Blaze sits down as Vance prepares their plates. Vance sets her plate down with some silverware and then puts his down. Then he goes over and pours some tea for the two of them.

After they are done eating, Blaze walks around. "I'm going to take a bath. Care to join?" she asks. "I'll join you. I suppose." says Vance. Vance's cheeks turn red. "I've never been so close to anyone in my life." Says Blaze. "Me either." Replies Vance. Blaze walks into the bathroom and starts to fill the tub and then puts some lilac soap in it and then some bathing crystals. Blaze strips down into her undergarmets as Vance walks in. Blaze blushes. "Wow." Vance is in his boxers. Blaze takes off the remainder of her clothes and stands for a moment. Vance admires her nude body. Vance does the same and then steps into the tub. Blaze also gets in and sits by him.

"You look gorgeous, non clothed and clothed." he says. "You look good too." says Blaze. "I would and wouldn't go further with you." says Vance. "Why not further?" she says. "I don't know if you would be comfortable with it." replies Vance. "I'm perfectly comfortable."says Blaze. Vance's cheeks become dark red. "We could wait a few days or even a week, right?" asks Vance. "Sure. I will be ready when you are." says Blaze. Vance moves closer to her. Blaze looks at him. "I've never seen this side of you before." says Vance. "I haven't seen this side of you." says Blaze. "It's wierd, how in a week, our moods for each other become passionite like this. I've really grown attached to you." he says. "This might be a little akward, but how old are you?" asks Blaze. "Oh, silly me. I'm 25." says Vance, "Sorry I never told you." "I'm 23." says Blaze. Vance turns his head and gently kisses Blaze's neck. She moans softly. "Okay, I'm getting too close." Vance says. "No you're not." replies Blaze. Vance's cheeks became dark red. Then he returns to kissing her softly. "Blaze, do we have to go further?" he asks. "Only if you want to." she replies. "This is an unfitting place. Let's take it elsewhere." says Vance.

**Lemon starts here. Stop reading if you are under 16.**

Vance dries himself off and puts on his boxers. He stares at Blaze. "My mind is saying no, but every molecule of me is saying yes. What is going on?" asks Vance. "Those are urges. You know about the rest." says Blaze, who is wearing only undergarmets. Vance's boxers got slightly larger. Blaze notices this. Vance's face almost instantly turns red. Blaze moves closer to him. "I don't understand the point of clothing ourselves again." says Blaze. "There has to be some barrier to get through. Otherwise there wouldn't be as much fun." says Vance. "I agree." Blaze says and sits on the bed. Vance lies next to her. Blaze is getting slightly wet. Vance embraces her and kisses her. Their tongues danced around in their mouths. Vance reaches for her bra straps. He unbuckles them. Vance breaks the kiss off. He looked at her bust. "Before I go ANY further, I have to ask, Do you want to? There is still time to stop." he asks Blaze. "What do you think?" She asks seductivley. Blaze is wet now. Vance resumes kissing her, but this time on the neck. She moaned softly, and with each kiss it became louder.

Blaze began to take over now, she sat on top of him. Vance reaches towards her purple underwear. Then he puts his hand in and moves his fingers to her opening. He then rubs the outside of it, which is wet. Blaze moans. Blaze removes her underwear. "I'd had never thought that our long friendship would come to this." says Vance. Vance removes his boxers.

20 minutes later. Things were getting more intense. Both lovers were reaching their peaks. "Don't stop!" she yells. Vance kept going. Vance was reaching his limit. "I'm getting to my peak." says Vance. Blaze was there too. "VANCE!" Blaze has had it. "BLAZE!" The two collapse to the side. Vance looked at her. Blaze was sweating. "That...was...awesome." says Vance.


End file.
